Turo Episode2 Gibberish
by Supermeip
Summary: lilo meets crator and joey for the first time, meanwhile an experiment that makes people impossible to understand wreaks havoc around town
1. the search begins

**UNIVERSE:TURO /Planet:Earth Location:Gantu's ship**

**625:**ok lets try this again

625 looked at the experiment intently as it looked at him interested now out of its container,

**625(**pointing at the experiment and elongating his words): Yoooooooou (points to himself) help Me (fling and out as if grabbing something) CATCH (holds up a flash card with an experiment on it) EXPERIMENTS

after ten times of going over this the little blue experiment finally seemed to understand for he nodded.

**625:** finally, sheesh I was starting to think you were as dense as oll' blubber but... hey what am I supposed to call you (puts hand on chin and turns around) hmm... you don't have a number, that I know of anyway( the little blue experiment walks around to face 625) I don't suppose you had a name

the little experiment shook its head disappointed in disagreement, he couldn't remember his name 625 went over to the computer and hopped up into the chair, he clicked a few keys and clicked the mouse a few times

**625:**(mumbles)ahha! Popular Earth names(he begins listing them waiting for some type of approval from the small blue one.

Jake?

Naga

Andy?

Naga

bob?

Naga

Jim?

Naga

Cathleen?

The experiment looked skeptically at 625

**625:** Kidding... sheesh cant take a joke?... How bout Joey...

the experiments eyes suddenly widened as he remembered that name, he didn't know why

he suddenly flashed back to the only thing he remembered , the explosion and a yell, what was that yell

**?(**memory):JOEY!

Suddenly he snapped out of the flashback and yelled Ih!

**625:**really you like that

**Joey:**Ih!

**625:**well I guise ill call you joey... now how bout some lunc-

WARNING EXPERIMENT 125 ACTIVARED PRIMARY FUNCTION COMUNICATION DISTERBANCE

the pod container repeated its warning twice more before 625 got over too it.

It says here that this experiment mixes up peoples words and makes it imposable to communicate.

Well lets get this over with so I can get some lunch

he grabbed a plasma cannon and a capture container and then grabbed Joey's arm and headed out the door.

**UNIVESRE:TURO/ Location:Galaxy Defense Industries**

Crator sat by the broken container that one housed the incomplete experiment 700, he had a worried look on his face _what if I cant find him? What if his gone for good this time? What am I saying he can take care of himself... I hope.. _

**Jumba:** AHH! I have found something

**Crator(**excitedly):What.. is it joey?(rushes over to the computer next to where Jumba is standing, Jumba gas his goggles on and is looking at the computer)

**Jumba(**still looking at screen):well not exactly, it is more like I have discovered the exact moment the boy and 700 had vanished. The weird thing is the explosion had been occurring at the exact same time as the creation of the experiment!

**Crator(**growing impatient):SO?

**Jumba(**takes off goggles and looks at Crator):you are needing to be letting me finish!

**Crator:**fine Continue

**Jumba:**This is also the exact second the computer had stopped with the detecting of the young boy and 700

**Crator(**stomps foot):but that doesn't make any-

**Sparky(**the cube comes fling over to Crator): Hey boss

**Crator(**excited and anxious): yes what did you find

**Sparky:** wow calm yourself , my readings of the area around the container indicate that an energy gate opened approximately 30 min ago...

Jumba&**Crator(**in unison with realization) : THE EXPLOTION!

**Jumba(**looking at Crator):What is for being this "Energy Gate"

**Crator(**relieved):its like a portal that can travel anywhere and when in any universe, the explosion combined with Joey's powers must have caused a gate to open!(somewhat overjoyed) He is Still Alive!

**Jumba:**And 700? he was expensive

**Crator:**Probably with Joey!(turns to Sparky) Sparks pinpoint the coordinates of the other end of that gate!

**Sparky:**Got it... And its in the same Universe too!

**Crator:**Perfect!

**Sparky(**suddenly disappointed): But...

**Crator(**suddenly a look of despair on his face): but what?...

**Sparky:** Uhhhhh your not gunna like this

**Jumba(**Him and Crator leaning In toward **Sparky:** what is the little blue reptile like thing trying to say?

**Crator(**growing impatient):Come on... Spit it out!

**Sparky(**eyes closed looking down): it may be in the same universe...(looks up at the other two) but its not the same time!

**Jumba:** WHAT?

**Crator(**looking down):oh this is way out of my mission permissions! I'm going to get in so much trouble for this...

**Jumba:** So we are able to retrieve them?

**Crator:**YES!..but we must be careful, especially you, not to interfere too much!

**Jumba:** Why is for me especially?

**Crator(**very matter of factually):because... you have already existed through this time and this is your universe, you can alter your past while I technically have no past and future to alter!

**Jumba(**looks away and crosses arms, grumpily):you are not having to be so rude

**Crator:** sorry it's just I'm worried for Joey...

**Jumba(**turns back with a sympathetic look on his face):is OK we will find him. Is he your Ohana?

**Crator:**my what?

**Jumba:**your family?

**Crator(**looking down a semi distressed look on his face):I guess you could say that(turns away from Jumba) ... He's really my only friend.

**Jumba(**pus his hand on Crator's shoulder): Smart Little girl once told me that Ohana Means /family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten

**Crator(**jokingly , cheering up a little):you really aren't an evil scientist are you...

**Jumba(**also joking):hey I am still have little bit of evil genius in me.

Suddenly sparky interrupts

**Sparky(**cutting in):sorry to kill the moment but the gates all ready to go.

They both look past sparky at the green swirling vortex. Crator steps forward goes right up to the portal and stops right before entering. He yells back to Jumba who hasn't moved at all yet.

**Crator(**without turning around):you coming?

Jumba nodded and ran up to the portal, sparky flew back to Crator as they entered the gate. And Crator stepped thru then right after Jumba entered the gate. The lab was left quiet.


	2. Pritty Kitty

**UNIVERSE:TURO /Planet:Earth / Location:**_**Kokawa Town**_

Its an nice peaceful day in _Kokawa Town, Well that's about to change. _

_At Ms. Hasagawa's Fruit stand, a small raccoon and squirrel are fighting over a dropped grape when the raccoon quickly pushes the squirrel away grabs the grape and flees. The squirrel then sees behind a tree What looks like a grape with the numbers 125 printed on it. The squirrel scurries behind the tree and retrieves the small purple object. And goes back to hiding under the fruit stand._

_ The squirrel commences to attempt to stuff the the grape like orb in its mouth when he is sprayed by Ms. Hasagawa's hose. The orb suddenly starts to glow and the startled squirrel scampers away into the bushes. _

_The Glowing Mass expands and in a flash of light there now stands an odd looking creature where the marble and squirrel where moments before._

_This creature is about 2 feet tall with a skinny body and large round head. It has large black eyes an antenna and a wavy tan and brownish red pattern covering its body. Its nose also looks like a speaker._

_The creature crawls out from under the stand as ms. Hasagawa spots it._

_Ms. Hasagawa:Ohhh what a pretty kitty ca-_

_just then the experiment fires a greenish beam from his nose while making a squeaking sound. The beam hits Ms. Hasagawa_

_Ms. Hasagawa(continuing hers statement):Biggly blorp hoo ha_

_the experiment tilts his head back and looks as if he's giving an evil laugh but the only sound that comes out sounds like a hair dryer fighting a lawn mower._

_The experiment then scampers away in search of his next victim_

_**MEANWHILE **_

_**LOCATION: Kokawa Town **_

_625 and Joey are hiding in some bushes, all that's visible is the pair binoculars 625 is using. Then a large tourist with an ice cream cone steps in front of the bush. Joey sticks his head out and bites the scoop of ice ream of the cone. 625 grabs his head and pushes it back in the bush just before the man turns around to find his chocolate mint chip has yet again disappeared._

_Disappointed he walks away back toward the beach._

_Some grumbling is heard from inside the bush. There is a thuding sound and joey bounces out of the bush rubbing his patooki in pain. 625 steps out of the bush a little angered_

_625: What? Are you TRYING to get us caught? You cant do things like that, He almost saw you_

_Joey just sat there blankly apparently getting none of this._

_625(slaps hand on forehead and wipes hand down face): Uggg... OK lets just go check over there(points left down the road)_

_625 begins to walk away and stops after a few feet and turns around walks back and grabs Joeys hand and drags him along with him_

_625: this is going to be harder than I thought._

_**Location: Kokawa Town: Outside Shaved ice store**_

_Lilo and stitch Exit the shaved ice shop each holding a shaved ice. Lilo is holding scrump ah her in stitch walk smiling down the street. Stitch rubs the shaved ice on his toung then eats the whole thing in one bite while Lilo is still taking her time with hers. She steps out in front of stitch and turns around to face him._

_Lilo: As you know stitch today(holds up scrums) is Scrumps' birthday!_

_Stitch:Ih_

_so for her birthday I was thinking we should buy her a pretty dress that she can wear after her next surgery. And so she wont be naked anymore._

_Stitch:Ih, naga naked_

_Lilo(enthusiasm filling her voice):and then maybe my friends will come over to play dolls more_

_stitch just tilted his head and looked at her questioningly._

_Lilo:What?_

_Stitch: Is Stitch Naked_

_Lilo:i think dogs and genetic experiments are supposed to be naked... unless they live in Hollywood with movie stars._

_Stitch(disappointed ears droop):oh.. Okeykaka_

_lilo pointing right down the street_

_Lilo:alright troops lets move out!_

_Lilo starts to march down the street while stitch stays in front of the store window, looking at his reflection, he starts pinching and pulling at his fur. When lilo comes back and drags the unwilling stitch off screen._

_**Location:forest outside Gantu's ship**_

_there is a bright flash of light in the same location that 625 originally found joey as the 2 time travelers fly out from the origin of the flash and land face first in the dirt. The Future Jumba sits up and looks around not seeing Crator anywhere._

_Jumba(looking around):Little Golden Man? Where are you being? Hello?_

_Jumba hears muffled yells coming from below him_

_Jumba:oops _

_ Jumba roils over and stands up to find Crator half buried in the mud where he was just sitting._

_Jumba reaches down and pulls Crator's head out of the mud. As soon as his head is above the dirt he gasps for air and gets onto his feet._

_Jumba(smiling):ehhhh. Sorry_

_Crator:its (breaths in) OK. .. now lets begin searching, do you know where we are?_

_Jumba: I am not to be having any clue._

_Crator(surprised and angered):WHAT? I thought you said you been here before?_

_Jumba: yes but evil genius memory is not what it used to be._

_Crator(looking at Jumba suspiciously): I thought you said you where done with evil_

_Jumba:sorry, Force of habit._

_Crator lifts one of his hands to his face and it changes into a pair of binoculars as Jumba looks on intrigued. Sudden Crator spots something in the distance and points his other hand _

_Crator:I think we should go this way(He looks up from the binoculars as they morph back into his hand) Crator's starts to head out _

_Jumba(following behind):sow how are you being able to do that with your hand?_

_Crator(looking strait ahead): that's highly classified information!_

_Jumba: you are beginning to sound like scarey social worker man hehe_

_Crator(not exactly sure how to respond changes the subject): so exactly what does This Experiment 700 look like?_

_Camera zooms out to above the forest_

_Jumba:oh yes I meant to tell you... Evil genius is not exactly to be remembering that teeny tiny detail..._

_Crator(yelling angrily):WHAT!_

_**Location:Kokawa town**_

_as 625 and joey continue down the road they take time to hide behind practically every object they approach. As they take refuge behind a trash can 625 proceeds to check in his binoculars trying to find any sign of the experiment._

_625(slightly agitated):grr this sneaking around thing isn't working, I think its time we- HAY!(looks at joey who is now in the process of eating an ice cream cone) Where did you get that?_

_joey points across the street to the same large tourist from before who us now looking at his hand confused and scratching his head_

_625(now a little angrier):JOEY! What did I tell you before?(joey proceeds to stuff the entire ice cream in his mouth and smiles.) Ugg. What am I going to do with you...now where was I? (after thinking for a moment) Oh Ya! I was saying that we should go for the direct approach, try and ask the natives, canvas the crowd, ya get what im saying?_

_Joey:Ih!_

_625(to himself):something finally got through to the little guy... at least this is a start._


	3. BAGGA NAJI FROOTY BO!

_**Location:Kokawa town**_

_as 625 and joey continue down the road they take time to hide behind practically every object they approach. As they take refuge behind a trash can 625 proceeds to check in his binoculars trying to find any sign of the experiment._

_**625(**__slightly agitated):grr this sneaking around thing isn't working, I think its time we- HAY!(looks at joey who is now in the process of eating an ice cream cone) Where did you get that?_

_joey points across the street to the same large tourist from before who us now looking at his hand confused and scratching his head_

_**625(**__now a little angrier):JOEY! What did I tell you before?(joey proceeds to stuff the entire ice cream in his mouth and smiles.) Ugg. What am I going to do with you...now where was I? (after thinking for a moment) Oh Ya! I was saying that we should go for the direct approach, try and ask the natives, canvas the crowd, ya get what im saying?_

_**Joey:**__Ih!_

_**625(**__to himself):something finally got through to the little guy... at least this is a start._

_625 goes up to a random person who seems quite flustered and tugs on their shirt. The man looks both ways then looks down and is shocked to see what he thinks is a small teadybear with a gun that smells like baloney._

_**625(**__with s sarcastic tint in his voice):hey my fine sir have you seen anything that looks like this around here?(holds up horribly drawn picture of 125)_

_**Man**__(thinks for a minuet):bla he bla naaaaaa wo wo(points down the street) na ha lala_

_**625(**__raises an eybrow(baffled tone):Thanks?_

_Then the man contiued on his way as if he had never just spoted out a buch of gibberish._

_625 started walking in the direction that the man had pointed, tward the dress shop and this time Joey followed without needing to be dragged._

_**Location: Kokawa town dress shop**_

_DING_

_a hand reached up onto the counter and hit the bell again the teenage girl at the counter just continued to ignore it and went on reading her magazine_

_DING_

_DING...DING_

_DING...DING...DING(the woman took the bell of the counter and looked down over the counter to see a little Hawaiian girl with a blue koala)_

_**Girl(**__without any enthusiasm and going back to her magazine):ya waddaya need_

_**Lilo(**__tons of enthusiasm):we're looking for a dress for my friend_

_**Stitch:**__ih butifa dress! I mean... BARK_

_the girl now looking skeptically over her magazine at the odd pair_

_**Girl(**__in a im bored out of my mind way): what Size?_

_**Lilo(**__happily):i don't know but she's right here if you want to measure her_

_while Lilo and the lady continue to talk Stitch sneaks away and goes over and starts looking at cloths, he holds up two fingers and using them like a pair of scissors starts cutting up and piecing together random pieces of cloths_

_**Lilo:**__so your absolutely sure you don't have any size negative 23s?_

_**Girl:**__ Yes I'm apsol-AHHHHH!_

_Stitch walks back beside Lilo now wearing a medley of cut up dresses and suits_

_**Stitch:**__Stitch look butifa?_

_**Girl(**__now looking at the rest of the store):what did that crazy blue...THING do to my aunts store! She's going to kick my but for this(puts head in hands)_

_**Stitch(**__ears droop head hangs low):mega soka (perks up)Mega Nota mega help_

_Stitch like before raised his hands and went to work trying to piece the cloths back together. After about 30 seconds the teen was surprised to see everything back to the way it was_

_**Girl(**__grateful):thank you SOOOOOOOO MUCH...(suddenly angry)NOW GET OUT OF MY STORE._

_Stitch and Lilo leave the store disappointed because they couldn't find a dress for scrump a dress, but they were in luck because they left just in time to see experiment 125 having some fun with a group of tourists. _

_**Lilo(**__pointing):Look Stitch!_

_**Stitch:**__cousin! _

_Stitch ran directly at but the experiment jumped right above him and ran right toward Lilo!_

_**Stitch(**__in terror):Lilo! _

_Stitch watched as the experiment fired one of its green beams at Lilo, the beam Lilo closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but nothing happened._

_Lilo looked at herself confused and checked all over herself to search for anything that may have changed, but she was exactly she same_

_then Lilo spotted the experiment and was about to say "GO GET EM Stitch but what she really said was_

_**Lilo:**__BAGGA NAJI FROOTY BO!_

_**Location: Outside of gantu's ship**_

_we see an empty scene outside of gantu's ship. All is peaceful and quiet_

_**Crator(**__yelling from the woods): YOU IDIOT SCIENTIST! HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHAT YOUR OWN CREATION LOOKS LIKE!1_

_Jumba bursts out of the woods running and is chased closely bu Crator holding his fist in the air._

_**Jumba(**__a little scared):Jumba did to be telling small shiny one that his memory was not what it used to be!_

_After being chased in a circle about five times Jumba stops in his tracks in front of the ship._

_**Jumba(**__deep in thought):For to be waiting one second …. (Crator runs right into Jumba and falls backward onto the ground) (Jumba excitedly) I AM TO Be Remembering This! This is ship of big dummy! I know how to get to little girl and 626 form here! They can help us in finding 700 And Boy!_

_**Crator(**__sitting up a little skeptical of the scientist):Your sure?_

_**Jumba(**__now ecstatic):I am to being positive!_

_**Crator(**__enthusiastically): Well then what are we Waiting For! _

_And with that they ran of in the direction of the Pelikai residence_

_Location:Kokawa town outside dress shop_

_Lilo just stood their baffled at what had just come out her mouth as Stitch ran over to her_

_**Stitch(**__concerned):Lilo okeykaka?_

_**Lilo(**__trying again to speak):hadahada yabbochedooooo(points toward experiment)Hagabooobooo(Lilo is again confused at what she just said)_

_All of a sudden 625 and Joey come walking around the corner. _

_**625:**__ you two, (acting like hes above them) ive been having a rough day so why don't you just hand over the experiment we can all go home and nobody will have to get their patokies kicked._

_**Stitch(**__growling and in attack stance):Gaba stupidhead_

_**625(**__annoyed):STUPIDHEAD is gone now hand over the experiment (draws his blaster)_

_**Stitch:**__naga haga _

_**Lilo(**__finally notices joey)(surprised):GHIO!(points at Joey) halal uboon!_

_**Stitch(**__also surprised):Cousin_

_**625(**__very matter-of-factly):i see you've met my new partner.(just than 625 spotted the experiment running in the background)Joey! There It Is!_

_Joeys ears perked up and he started to chase the experiment. He looked back at 625 for approval as 625 acted out the You catch experiments gestures again and Joey nodded and continued chasing the experiments._

_Just then Stitch jumped in to the path of Of Joey and Joey was suddenly confused. He had no idea what this large dark blue creature was or what to do with it. He thought back to the only thing he knew how to do and started acting out the catching gesture._

_ Stitch stood their confused as Lilo chanted an unrecognizable cheer. 625 slapped his own face._

_But then going through one of the motions and accidental his Stitch and sent the now shocked experiment hurdling into a concrete wall. _

_Everyone was stunned from what they just saw, even Joey. Then Lilo ran over to the embedded Stitch._

_**625(**__snapping out of it):(to Joey) hey snap out of it... What are you waiting for Christmas! _

_With that Joey ran over to the experiment and cut it off. He tried the same thing he has tried With Stitch with the same result except, this time instead of hitting a wall it flew into the capture container_

_**625(**__cheering and sprinting over to Joey):(looking back at Lilo) ha ha suckers score one for us(shakes butt at them) ha lose- _

_just then Lilo trows a rock at 625 making him lose balance and knocking him over. Then after 625 blows a raspberry at Lilo, him and Joey Run out of site carrying the experiment away with them, as Stitch tries to pull his head out of the wall._


	4. nice weather we've been having

**Location: Pelikai Residence Just outside**

The Future Jumba burst out from the bushes toward the house with an excited look on his face.

Jumba(excited):Come it is for to being this way!(stops in front of house and looks up at it) Ahhh what memories

Crator then exits the woods after him putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. As Jumba proceeded to lumber up towards the stairs, Crator following behind him still out of breath . When Jumba got to the top of the stairs he knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly Crator's eyes widened in realization of what was happening .

Pleakly(from inside): I'll get it

quickly Crator grabbed Jumba's hand and dove over the side of the reeling into the bushes, taking Jumba with him and held his hand over the now mad and confused scientists mouth.

Pleakly answered the door looked around and saw no-one muttered the word Interesting and closed the door again.

Crator let out a sigh of relief and removed his hand from the mad scientists mouth

Jumba(enraged):WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Crator: well I couldn't let them just see us like this, Remember your not supposed to interact with the past! And I'm not even supposed to be IN THIS UNIVERSE!

Jumba(calmed down now):Oh yes... Is correct... so now what do we do?

Camera switches to Crator dressed up as a human child, with a striped shirt jeans and a baseball cap. He is standing halfway up the stairs and he looks over at the bush to see Jumba giving him a thumbs up. Then Jumba goes back into the bush as Crator knocks on the door. And pleakly answers it in his usual "Aunt Pleakly" disguise,

Pleakly(faked female voice):Hello little boy

Crator(in a ummmm... kind of way):hello...Mam? Is(he leans his head over toward the side of the railing that the bush Jumba is hiding in is on and a mumbling is heard from below, Crator nods) Lilo here?(forced smile)

Pleakly(faked female voice):No I'm sorry she's-

just then Lilo and Stitch come running up the stairs knocking Crator over the railing into the bush, two Omphs are heard from the bush, then lilo and stitch continue running past Pleakly into the house.

Pleakly(faked female voice):ohh I guess she is home (forced laugh) come in come in, ill go get her.

**A FEW MINUETS LATER INSIDE**

Pleakly(faked female voice)(entering the living room): they'll be out in just a minuet(sits on couch next to Crator)... so nice weather we've been having...(Crator looks at him a little weirded out by the sudden bout of small talk.

**JUMBA AND PLEAKLY'S ROOM**

Past Jumba(happily):ah ha so I see little girl has had run in with experiment 125 yes?

Stitch:Ih (acts out whole scene)

Jumba(not to be worrying is easily curable. With this holds up something that looks like a blowhorn

Lilo(questioningly): noono leeeee lee ha gaaloo-

Jumba puts on headphones and presses button on air-horn like device

Lilo and stitch are blown back from the noise and stitch gets up and shakes his head rappidly then picks some earwax out of his ears and flicks it across the room while lilo gets up and rubbs her head

Lilo(grumpily):hey what was...(suddenly happy) I can talk again! (goes over and hugs Jumba ) Mahalo Jumba, but what about the rest of the island.

Jumba: I am suggesting you should take buggy, horn on buggy is making same loud sound as compressed noise canister.

Lilo:OK Stitch lets go!

Jumba:Et, before you are to be going one eyed one is saying you have visitor

Lilo:There no time, we still have to rescue Gibberish from 625!

Jumba:oh little girl is already giving experiment name.

With that Lilo left followed by stitch and they ran out the front door through the living room

Pleakly(fake female voice)(forcing a smile)(to Crator): I'm sure she'll be right back hee..hee... so...ahhh nice weather we've been having?

Lilo got in the passenger seat of the buggy and put on her large red rimmed sunglasses while stitch proceeded to hot-wire the car, while lilo looked over and saw the keys already in the ignition.

Stitch:Kadigiba ZIZ ZIZ

stitch sat up, now with sunglasses on, and hit the gas and drove toward town.

Her and stitch arrived to crowds of people all yelling at each-other in unrecognizable languages no-one having any idea what anyone else was saying, whenever they drove by someone stitch would hit the horn and suddenly people would talk normal again.

Lilo:its working stitch!

After about five minuets of doing this everyone was returned to normal and all the arguments had subsided.

Lilo(determined): Now lets go save Gibberish!

Stitch:Ih maka maka Tooki Bowaba

And stitch hit the gas and headed off toward Gantu's Ship.

LOCATION: GANTU'S SHIP

625 just finished setting up the teleporter with 125 inside and a voice called out

TWO MINUETS UNTIL TELEPORTATION

625(rubbing hands together):now that's taken care of it think its time for A little snack

her leaves and heads for the galley and is followed by Joey.

The second the doors close lilo and stitch arrive in the elevator thingy dressed as cat burglers, with black jumpsuits and ski hats, with charcoal under their eyes. Lilo puts her finger over her moth then proceeds to act out several random poses, one involved acting like a chicken, before pointing to the experiment in the teleporter and whispering "go get em stitch"

ONE MINUET UNTIL TELEPORTATION

Lilo(whispering):wow he wasn't lying the big dummy really is gone!

Stitch lifted up the glass cover and grabbed the grateful experiment and quietly made their way back to the elevator thingy. And left.

TELEPOTRTATION COMMENSING...TELEPORTATION COMPLETE!

Then 625 and Joey enter the main room both carrying stacks of sandwiches, 625 is lecturing Joey on propper sandwich making

625:you see it's all in how you spread the mustard, its all in the wrists...

then the videophone suddenly turns on

Hamsterveil: 625! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BEING HA HA FUNNY WITH YOUR SENDING TO ME THE EMPTY CAPTURE CONTAINER? YOU INCOLENT FOOL I WILL PUNISH YOU WITH MANY EVIL PUNISHMENTS FOR YOUR INCOLLENCE!

The camera view zooms out to the outside of the ship as we hear Hamsterveil continue the rant

625: oh blitznak

**Location:Pelikai residence NIGHT TIME**

Pleakly: sooo... nice weather we've

Crator(extremely annoyed): yes for the 37th time the weather has been BEATIFUL!

Crator starts thinking to himself "_that scientist is so lucky he doesn't need to stay in here and... WAIT A MINUET I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! I wonder what hes doing.."_

Crator:May I use your bathroom?

Pleakly:sure its right down the hall, if you need help just call,(Crator gives Pleakly a WTF look and proceeds down the hall. Upon arrival in the bathroom he sneaks out the window just as Lilo and Stitch Return With the experiment

Lilo: I know exactly where this little guy belongs, ill have to call Cobra Bubbles in the morning to talk to him about it...

Pleakly(angry): Lilo you have kept your guest waiting all day and according to a television program I saw that is very impolite!

**OUTSIDE**

Crator snuck out the window and began searching for the future Jumba only to find him sleeping in the same bush he had left him in before, he was just about to wake him, when he heard the voice of a little girl coming from inside the house

Crator(whispering):that must be her

so he ran back around the house and climbed back in the window and hurried into the living room ready to finally meet the person that could help him find his best friend.

_**END EPISODE 2**_


End file.
